


baby, come home.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Extended Scene, Family Issues, Gen, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Cooks, POV Nile Freeman, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Scene Divergence, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Team as Family, Tired Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When the door opens to the safe house in the outskirts of Paris, the last thing she expects is to be pulled into a hug.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	baby, come home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i have a thing for this group dynamic and I think it was almost a shame we were robbed from nile's first impression of the group so I made one!

When the door opens to the safe house in the outskirts of Paris, the last thing she expects is to be pulled into a hug.

Nile Freeman believes its safe to say she was expecting an AR to her forehead more than she was expecting to be enveloped into a hug by a tall white man - Eastern European features, she notes immediately with her Marines training, likely Italian or something close, maybe French - with large, light blue and focused eyes. 

He looks like one of the snipers she had met. 

"Woah, Nicky!" A man who looks much older than him starts. He wears scruff and a large jacket with his blond-grey hair hanging handsomely in his face but something feels off about him to her, "Give her a minute, she's getting used to us." 

"This..." she gestures around after the tall man - Nicky, she clued in from the man who was scolded as _Booker_ by another man, already sat at a rickety-looking table. - lets her out of the hug. It was a nice hug, she could admit, a strong one filled with love, maybe if she knew him better, it would be reassuring. She looks to Andy in shock, "is your army." 

It's the first time since the fight on the plane that she's seen Andy grin the way she does at that comment before she assures, "Oh, you have no idea." 

* * *

She doesn't. 

She doesn't have a single fucking clue, based on the fact that Nicky, their sniper - an assumption she had been correct in and felt a little victorious about -, had doted on her a bit too much and had seemed eager while the others switched between their own reactions and fondness for Nicky's excitement. 

Booker, Nile learned the scruffy blond was called, was something of apathy with slight curiosity that made her feel more science project than a person while the Muslim man named Joe - if she's correct, she thinks he was the one holding Nicky in the flashes of their lives she had gotten - had been a purely gentile force, his smile bright and his face reassuring in a way that calmed her almost instantly, feeling alright about being here. 

Andy, she still hadn't made up her mind on. 

Nile takes a small bite of the stew and groans, mouth flooded with flavor after months of barely tasting their military food and it makes her body crave - if she could eat like this every night, she would die happy. 

Nicky jolts up in his chair a little more and seems hopeful for a reaction to food she had properly assumed he made but it's sweet in a way, sincere without insecurity but more curiosity that acknowledged her as a person. She smiles, putting a hand over her mouth as to not look like a slob, "That's so fucking good." 

Booker laughs, a warm sound that makes Joe's even huskier chuckle join in and Nile gets the idea, sadly, that Booker doesn't laugh a lot whereas the plains of Joe's face are marked with laughing lines like he has spent a century glowing as he does now. Nicky smiles and flushes, which spurs Andy to laugh and tease, "You're so excited, Nic, you'd think this is Joe." 

He flushes a little deeper but glares at Andy with those intense eyes. 

She feels sort of at home with them. 

* * *

They tell her their stories at dinner and she would tell them hers but she realizes belatedly, there's both too much and not enough to discuss. 

They seem to understand. 

She sees how they're a family and halfway through the stew, Nile Freeman realizes that they've already made her a part of their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
